ACDC (Huitzilopochtli)
Appearance Hui is an Aztec Pillar standing at 5'6 feet tall with an extremely lithe build and dark chocolate skin tone. This is featured with his platinum black hair which has small silver streaks through out the sides and sky blue eyes which have a diamond shape for the pupils. His back, upper arms, and face are covered in the classic tattoos seen within the Aztec culture though they vary across his body. On his back he has the tattoos for the vassal of a god, his forearms are those of a Jaguar Warrior, and the ones on his face are consistent with those set aside for priests. Due to him being a pillar and being an outcast from the rest of society it was likely that these were applied by the other living Pillars. He wears a traditional dark blue garb covering from his midriff to half way down his calves the largest sections going down to knees. This is the same fabric used to create his glove armor and his sandals they also match with the large hair tie and feather he wears to keep his hair together. The most noticeable feature about him is his Tapestry of War a 10 meter long scarf of varying colors which is stitched together to form various battle scenes that he keeps wrapped around his body, this covers his body from his neck to his hips. Personality and Interests Interests He has an interest in all forms of weapons and historical battles, going so far as to spend the whole of his time once freed from his pillar to research all battles. The servants of the the Pillars worked bringing him both the blood and uniforms of men and women in the military from the past two thousand years, allowing him access to weapons from the centuries. When in battle he will often summon out large siege weapons working from ballistas to forward warship cannons which it seems that he maintains personally, having worked to make keep his weapons at full condition. Out of all the pillars he seems to be the strategist, though he rarely communicates and instead uses others as his pawns even going so far as to sacrifice the souls stored inside of the Pillars for advantages. Personality ACDC is a very foul mouth and vulgar being, though this is only limited to his diction as he will continually swear and demean others though he does not actually do any lewd actions. This goes as far as not even flipping people off, he will only go so far as to continually use the words 'fuck, shit, shite, bitch, and cunt'. This follows olden tradition of Aztec priests 'cursing' their enemies within battle while never doing any impure actions. This does not change the fact that he is extremely arrogant and will often underestimate others which is extremely dangerous considering that he's the tactician of the Pillars. Often one to demean others for giving into their animistic nature ACDC is quick to demean all those he views as giving into their baser instincts. This applies to all non-humans and his own partner Metallica, who he views as disgusting. Another aspect of his personality is his way to be easily entertained and amused, going so far as to stop fighting at certain times to actually watch other people battle with their specific techniques and abilities because of how they looked. Gear The Tapestry of War Appearing as his giant scarf which he keeps on his form at all times, never removing it even during battle. When activated it will pour blood from it's form, it's shape shifting to be turned into weapons of his choosing so long as he has the blood of the weapon user in the past. While he only actually has one weapon at a time (I.E. one sniper riffle, one flame thrower, one machine gun, one set of cannons.) he can seemingly spawn as many as he wants so long as he has space available to summon them from his scarf. While the weapons seem to have their actual weight ACDC doesn't seem to be worried with this as any object he spawns remains weightless to himself. Abilities Species Abilities Devour You Whenever a Pillar kills someone they devour the 'life and soul' of that person meaning that when a Pillar dies the life and soul they took is extinguished and the Pillar is returned to their physical condition before death. Meaning if a Pillar lost their arms but were then killed they would be restored to life still missing their arms. It would take hours to kill themselves or sacrifice another one of the lives within them to restore their body instantly. The only problem is this will continue to work until they have burned out their lives until they disappear. There is a second part of this ability and that is if they are able to devour a limb or body part they are missing it is restored to their forms, altering to fit their own being. Learned Abilities Typhoon Magic ACDC seems to be the only member of the Pillars that has taken the time to actual learn how to use magic and even then he is barely able to use any real wind magic he has gained the ability to create minor whirlwinds wherever he wishes as long it is within his immediate field of view. Inherited Abilities Tapestry of War By being the Pillar of War ACDC inherited the Tapestry which exists not just as a physical object but a spiritual one as the Tapestry is any piece of cloth that is soaked in the blood of another person. This activates his ability to claim the type of weapon they use as his own. History ACDC was one of the youngest pillars ever born and one of the only two pillars born in the A.D. time period. Itwas known to be around the time that the Aztecs entered into the Valley of Mexico and started building the city of Tenochtitlan. When he was born he seemed to have pulled every drop of blood from his mother and formed markings across his back to which the Aztecs started to worship him as the incarnation of one of their gods and was made both a priest and a symbol of worship from a young age but they were unable to control his blood lust and he quickly raised to a jaguar warrior, where he was found devouring human beings and thus ostracized and eventually he would be sacrificed as he was a considered an evil. It was then he was rescued by his fellow Pillars Zeppelin and Metallica, to which he learned he was one of the eight Axis Mundi, a pillar of the world meant to connect Heaven and Earth. Knowing that this would give him a place where he could sate his blood lust without concern for any living creature he decided to join the other Axis Mundi and left with the two. It was unknown when he ended up sealed inside of a pillar of blood miles outside of Tenochtitlan. Gates Reopened It seems that ACDC was unsealed by a group of scientists who were researching the Pillar hidden the step pyramids as they found crystallized blood to which they disturbed and freed ACDC. Once he got free he summoned out his Khopesh and cut down every one of them before devouring them whole. If not for the Council knowing about the expedition and sending agents to clear away any evidence they would have never known that ACDC got free. After being freed he went to find the only nearby pillar Metallica, freeing him so that they could start hunting for and searching for the others. Naming When the servants of the Pillars met up with Metallica and ACDC they were given names over the things that stood out about them the most. When it came to ACDC he was obsessed with electricity, how it worked and how he could use it as a weapon. It was because of this they named him ACDC after the Alternating and Direct Currents just like the original AC/DC band. Character Song Much like all other pillars he is named after a song related to the band he was named after. In this case the ACDC song that was picked as his theme is Back in Black. This is due to the fact that he was the first Pillar to return and thus he was the return of the Pillars to the world. It was because of this that Back in Black was decided as the most fitting song for ACDC. Trivia ACDC is one of the three Pillars with Hispanic origins, making the pillars with this Hispanic background the largest racial minority group within the Axis Mundi group. ACDC's real name is Huizilopochtli which is a Aztec demon of warfare and blood which fits in not only with this near vampire Axis Mundi theme but with his warfare theme. ACDC has two main weapons his vampiric Jaguar Man blade which refers to the Aatrox weapon from the League of Legends and his battle ship cannons which is a subtle reference to Kantai Collection. Category:Axis Mundi Category:Villians Category:Complete Pages Category:Non-Human Characters